Deadly Patient
by LittleLonnie
Summary: Prompt by radiumgirl. Set during 6x11 - RoboSam shatters his leg when Bobby springs the trap door on him. Bobby notices Robo Sam drifts into shock and he decides to tend to him. Problem is that Robo Sam still wants Bobby dead. LimpSam. Protective Dean
1. Behind Closed Doors

**Title:** Deadly Patient

**Author: **LittleLonnie

**Prompt by**: radiumgirl (LJ)

**Warnings:** RoboSam?

**Characters:** Sam, Bobby, Dean

**Summary:** Set during 6x11 - RoboSam shatters his leg when Bobby springs the trap door on him. Bobby notices Robo Sam drifts into shock and he decides to tend to him. Problem is that Robo Sam still wants Bobby dead.

**Disclaimer:** "Supernatural" and all characters belong to Eric Kripke.

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Behind Closed Doors**

Bobby carefully opened the closet door and looked over the open trap door. He spotted Sam curling in on himself before vanishing out of sight. Bobby closed the trap door and hurried over to the door to the basement where he can hear Sam trying to climb up. Then there's suddenly the sound of metal hitting metal as Sam tried to break open the door. Bobby explained that it was useless for Sam to try to break through, but didn't get any answer.

"You want to explain to me what this is all about?" Bobby leaned closer to the door. He could hear Sam shift and moan a little on the other side of the door before the unmistakable sound of the big body plumping down on the steps.

"Just a... I have to do this, Bobby," Sam finally spoke, huffing sounds escaping his mouth and Bobby frowned. Had he gotten hurt?

"Says who?" Bobby shook his head. Didn't matter if the Winchester was hurt. Not now. He was up and talking anyway.

"If Dean shoves that soul back in, think about how bad that could really be," Sam explained before saying something else Bobby can't quite catch,

"I mean, it's not like I want to kill you. You've been nothing but good to me."

"So? Demon deal or something?" Bobby questioned.

"Spell," Sam said shortly before there's shuffling again on the other side of the door.

"You're making a mistake, Sam," Bobby explained. He waited for an answer, but only got more shuffling. Then suddenly a loud thump further down that made Bobby jump a little in surprise.

"Sam?" he listened closely, holding a breath. When he heard shuffling again he let his breath go. Even if he was a little hurt, he was still moving. Robo Sam was obviously though anyway. He'd be fine until Dean got back.

Bobby stepped back from the door and went into the kitchen while running a hand over his face. He knew Sam with a soul would never do this, but damnit it the situation was breaking his heart. How could he possibly look at Sam the same way now? What if they couldn't get Sam's soul back? What then?

He stopped and looked at the spot in his kitchen where he had knocked Robo Sam unconscious. How the hell had he managed to get up that fast? His thoughts were interrupted when he recognized the sound of the door to the panic room open. He took him another few seconds before getting out of the house and walk over to where he could see down into his panic room.

Carefully he looked down into the room and sure enough there was Sam resting on the floor against the tiny cot. He could see that the young man's eyes were closed, a hand resting on his temple where he was bleeding from where Bobby had struck him. His other arm was propping him up on the cot while one of the long legs was lying straight out on the floor. It was then Bobby noticed it was bloody.

"Sam?" Bobby asked quietly. It took another moment or two before Sam opened his eyes and looked right at him. Bobby would never admit it, but his blood ran cold at the look in his eyes. Bobby forced himself to look away and took in Sam's pale skin. So Robo Sam was one hell of a though guy, but he could be beaten. He could be hurt and the body would react the same way it would with a soul. Only difference now was that this Sam got no sympathy from Bobby. The real Sam got hurt all the time and Bobby sure as hell hated seeing the kid hurt. But this guy? Nah. He'd be fine. He could stay there until Dean got back. Bobby stood up and returned to his house.

Meanwhile Sam closed his eyes again once Bobby left. He couldn't believe he had let the old man get the upper hand. Now he was stuck here, leg hurting and bleeding under him. His head was pounding and he found himself drifting a little. When he opened one eye again the first thing he saw was the top of the panic room. Maybe he could get out there? Carefully Sam got up on one leg, groaning loudly as he put a little weight on his wounded leg for too long.

Even I'm not getting up there with this leg, Sam thought to himself as he looked up at the ceiling again before finding himself getting dizzy from it. He stumbled one legged to the panic room door, but when he tried to get over the threshold his good leg got caught in something and he fell hard to the ground, falling hard on his wounded leg. He think he might have screamed, but he was already drifting before he could come to a conclusion.


	2. Precautions

**Chapter 2 - Precautions**

Bobby was nursing the beer he had intended to give to Sam when he heard a yelp of pain downstairs. He flew out of the chair and over to the basement door, but didn't open it. He strained himself, held his breath to catch any indication that Sam might be waiting on the other side of the door, but there was no sound. Robo Sam was maybe a self acclaimed brilliant hunter, but with a huge body like that even he couldn't ever make no sounds. Unless dead or unconscious. He stood quietly, thinking a little more.

"Balls!" Bobby growled when he realized he had to check Sam out. Dean would kick his ass if he got Sam's soul back, but only to find his body dead. He held his gun ready as he swiftly opened the door. Nothing. Sam was a sly bastard. He could as well be hiding right under the stairs.

"Sam?" Bobby carefully climbed down the stairs. He stuck his head carefully around the corner towards the panic room as soon as he got down and spotted Sam sprawled on the floor. He could see the dark hair tilt a little towards him and again their eyes met. Sam's eyes was still giving him the chills, but they were filled with pain now. Bobby took a few steps closer, still aiming his gun at the kid. Sam kept his eyes on Bobby, silently tightening his hold on the crowbar in his hand.

"I'm just trying to help you, Sam," Bobby warned just as Sam lifted the crowbar, but the movement was sluggish and the older hunter easily avoided it. He grabbed it and pulled it out of Sam's fist after a little struggle before tossing it away. Sam managed to roll onto his stomach and then up on one knee quickly for a wounded guy. Even Bobby was impressed by that, but he was more worried about the fact that he now was in the same room as the man who wanted to kill him again. At least Sam was without weapon and on one leg.

"You wont shoot me, Bobby. You need me alive and Dean wouldn't be too happy with you," Sam reminded him, blinking blood out of his eyes and Bobby really had a hard time to understand how he could still be conscious. Sam picked up the exact moment Bobby let mind wander and charged at him. Sam grabbed Bobby's gun as they wrestled for it and crashed around in the basement. Sam was grimacing in pain, but was too set on his mission to heed the alarms the rest of his body sent through him. He pushed Bobby against the wall, getting the upper hold on the gun and pressed the lengt of it against the old hunter's throat. Bobby kicked out his leg, but only hit Sam's good leg. It didn't stop him so Bobby started searching for anything to catch with his hand. He felt his hand close around the crowbar he had tossed away and hit at Sam aimlessly, without doubt decorating his body in bruises.

"S'rry, Sam," Bobby gasped and hit Sam's already damaged leg with the steel tool and this time the young hunter actually screamed and fell to the floor. Bobby carefully knelt beside him and Sam just looked at him tiredly now before his eyes slowly closed as he finally drifted into unconsciousness.

"Damnit," Bobby was glad Sam had finally passed out, but all the blood was not good. He pulled a cloth out of his back pocket and pressed it against the bleeding wound on Sam's temple, while cursing himself for having hurt Sam's body even more.

"Now if you stay put for long enough I'll take care of your leg now," Bobby explained as he tilted Sam's head back and brushed some dark hair from his forehead. He pried both eyelids open and he could, not really surprisingly, diagnose the kid with a concussion. His skin was still pale and his pulse a little slow, but he was alive.

"Bobby? What the hell!" Bobby spun around on the spot when he heard Dean behind him. The sudden arrival of the oldest Winchester left Bobby unable to explain the situation right away.

"You were supposed to look after him, not kill him!" Dean knelt beside the body of his brother and checked for pulse, relieved when he found it.

"Dean, he tried to kill me. I didn't have any other choice," Bobby barked out as he let Dean take over the head wounds while he started working on the shattered leg.

"He what?" Dean's mind rolled from everything had just happened and now Sam had tried to kill Bobby?

"Was it necessary to shatter his leg?" Dean grimaced as he pressed his hands against Sam's bloody skull. Bobby realized that his might have actually hit Sam across the head with the tool anyway.

"Believe me, son. It was the very last thing I wanted to do. I tried everything to get him off, but you've seen the guy. If he has his mind set on something he crosses anything to get to it," Bobby reassured,

"Damn it! His leg is a disaster. Maybe we should try and get Cas down. Hey, what happened?"

Dean sighed as he shrugged out of his shirt and handed it to Bobby so he could put it around the hurt leg. Then with the help of Bobby they got Robo Sam into the panic room and secured him to the cot. Dean tried hard not to throw up when thinking of all the times he had had to lock his brother up in here. He looked at Sam's unconscious face and frowned. This wasn't his brother though.

It was with heavy heart Dean started to explain to Bobby how he had screwed up his deal with Death and failed to get his brother's soul back.

It was with a breaking heart Dean sat down at the table in Bobby's kitchen, waiting to hear Death gloat over his epic fail as Death for a day.

It was with a hint of hope though that Dean ran down the stairs to the basement, telling Bobby to open the door to the panic room.

Sam was awake again and already screaming when they opened it. He wasn't sure how, but Dean could see Death again despite the Horseman wearing his ring again.

His heart broke again when Sam screamed in pain, but he knew he had to let it go. He had to let Death do his job now that they had finally gotten to this point.

Sam passed out as soon as the shining soul was back in his body and Death was gone.

For almost ten days his heart started sinking deeper and deeper. Castiel wouldn't show up no matter how much they yelled for him. They had taken care of Sam's leg as much as they could, but the broken bones - only Cas could fix them.

When Castiel finally did show up Dean's heart didn't really jump in joy, but at least Sam's leg was finally healed completely.

Dean's heart soared when he could finally hug his true brother to him not long after Castiel had left.

Not even Bobby's unease around Sam could ruin for him now.

* * *

**THE END**


End file.
